Nuances
by Nham
Summary: Défi 49 du Poney Fringant : "La Porte de la Moria".


Défi n°49 du Poney Fringant sur le thème : La porte de la Moria.

J'ai commencé en voulant respecter la linguistique Tolkien… mais c'était plus contraignant qu'autre chose.

Donc je suis parti en impro. Toutes mes excuses au Master pour ce qui suit.

* * *

Le vieux nain arrivait en trottinant, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher dans la pénombre. "Me voilà, me voilà !" Les bras chargés de livres et de feuilles volantes - dont un certain nombre était malheureusement tombé pendant sa course, il ralentit peu à peu en arrivant près de la porte. Trois de ses camarades l'attendaient devant le mur de pierre. Rolf déposa délicatement ses documents à ses pieds et réajusta ses bésicles. C'est sûr qu'il faisait un peu tâche, lui l'érudit et eux, les militaires. "Bror n'est toujours pas arrivé ?" demanda Rolf. Les trois nains armés se regardèrent et l'un d'eux répondit d'un "non" de la tête. "C'est malin, poursuivit Rolf. Le temps est en train de se couvrir, et on ne verra bientôt plus rien. Heureusement que je suis là, moi." Sans attendre, il sortit une plume et un encrier de son manteau et tira une feuille de parchemin de son tas. Rolf s'assit alors en face de la porte et entreprit de recopier les runes elfiques tout en tirant discrètement la langue sur le côté.

Le ciel dégagé fit peu à peu place aux nuages, et les inscriptions disparurent en même temps. Fier de lui, Rolf était parvenu à recopier le texte à temps. Il se retourna alors, ayant entendu des pas derrière lui. C'était le capitaine, accompagné de Bror.

"Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sur le chemin, dit le capitaine en s'adressant aux trois gardes. Il était complètement perdu. Ha ! Il ferait pas bon de les avoir sur le champ de bataille, ceux là !"

Les trois gardes rirent en écho à la plaisanterie du capitaine. Bror, lui, entra vite dans la lumière des torches et salua Rolf.

"Alors, où en es-tu ? demanda-t-il en regardant la porte par dessus l'épaule de Rolf. Mais… on n'y voit plus rien ! Comment veux-tu traduire dans des conditions pareilles, si on a pas le texte original ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout recopié. Mais la question ne se poserait pas si tu étais arrivé plus tôt."

"Oh ça va… Je suis parti dès que j'ai pu. Et puis il faut retrouver son chemin dans un noir pareil. Et puis il y avait des bruits inquiétant : à un moment, j'ai cru entendre un miaul…"

Le capitaine coupa brutalement la conversation : "Bon, les deux lumières ! Faudrait pt'être se mettre au travail ! J'aurais déjà dû passer cette porte hier soir."

Rolf et Bror acquiessèrent et s'installèrent près d'une torche. Rolf lâcha juste un discret "Bah t'avais qu'à pas oublier le mot de passe, gros imbécile.", que le capitaine ne put entendre que comme un vague grommellement.

Rolf déplia son parchemin et le plaça de sorte que les deux nains puissent l'étudier en même temps. Il n'avait pas utilisé un parchemin vierge - évidemment. Le texte était entouré de notes diverses, parlant parfois de définitions, de dérivés, de racines, ou de conjugaisons. Bror crut même y apercevoir une vieille liste de courses.

"Alors, commença Bror, déchiffrons tout cela." Il marmonnait en lisant. "C'est quoi ce mot, là ?"

"Euh… attends, répondit Rolf en feuilletant l'un de ses livres. Alors ça, normalement, c'est _ennyn_"

"_ennyn_ ? Moi je lis plutôt _helke_. Mais tu as vu comment tu écris, aussi ? Moi, j'appelle pas ça des runes, j'appelle ça du gribouillage."

Rolf baissa la tête comme un enfant que l'on venait de gronder. Bror reprit la lecture :

"Donc, _ennyn_… _en-nyn_… _en-ny-n_ ? 'celui qui se perd' ?"

"Non non. N'oublie pas le _-n_, dans _en-ny-n_ ! C'est plutôt 'celui qui s'est perdu et qui a retrouvé son chemin'. "

"Hum… 'retrouver', c'est peut-être aller un peu loin dans l'interprétation."

"Ah non ! Si encore le _-n_ suivait les runes _eke_, _mak_, _na_, ou un génitif, alors là, oui bien sûr, ça pourrait nous donner quelque chose du genre : 'chercher', ou bien 'chercher à retrouver'. Mais là, c'est _-ny-_, et je crois qu'on est plutôt d'accord sur le sens de _-ny-_. Non ?"

"Certes."

"Bien. Suivant. Ah, celui-là je le connais : 'Durin'." Rolf fit alors un clin d'oeil avant de poursuivre : "Tu te rappelles, on avait fait un texte sur lui au cours supérieur."

Bror acquiesça en souriant, feignant de s'en souvenir.

"Ensuite : _era…_ non ! _ara… aran_. C'est ça : _aran_. Tu crois que c'est le même _ar-_ que dans _ara_, 'aube' ?"

"Il y a de grandes chances, si tu veux mon avis. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y a une notion de 'jour'.'

"À moins que…"

"Oui ?"

"À moins que l'on suive la piste noldorin, et dans ce cas, _ar-_ possède un sens privatif."

"Bien joué. Reste la déclinaison. _-an_, c'est du… euh... du locatif ?"

"Mmmm. Je dirais plutôt du datif." Rolf donna un coup de coude à son camarade : "Une chose est sûre, c'est pas du partitif ! Hein ?"

S'en suivit alors un monumental fou rire entre les deux nains érudits. Bror essuya ses larmes et reprit :

"Ouh ! Faudra que je la note, celle-là. Elle va faire un malheur à la salle des archives."

"Le mot suivant est facile : _moria_."

"Ce qui nous donne : 'Celui qui s'est perdu et a retrouvé son chemin Durin nuit…"

"Datif ! Datif !"

"Ah oui, pardon. 'Celui qui s'est perdu et a retrouvé son chemin Durin **à **la nuit Moria.' Et ça ne veut rien dire."

"Forcément, toi tu fais toujours du mot à mot."

"Eh ! Je suis interprète, moi, pas traducteur."

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Laisse faire le professionnel. Écoute : 'Durin se perdit dans la nuit et retrouva le chemin de la Moria'."

"Alors d'une, tu te permets de transformer un datif en ablatif comme ça, gratuitement. Et de deux, ça ne veux toujours rien dire, excuse moi."

"Oui mais faut voir le contexte, aussi. Tu vas voir, une fois qu'on aura tout défriché, le sens viendra tout seul. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien."

"Mouais. Bon on avance, je commence à en avoir marre : _pedo_."

Rolf attrapa un ouvrage dédié au bas-sindarin, puis se mit à chercher le mot, non sans avoir préalablement plongé la tête entre les pages pour y renifler l'odeur du papier.

"J'ai ! '_pedo_ : faire confiance à'. "

"En début de phrase ?"

"Si si ! J'ai même un exemple. '_Celebrimbor pedõ annatar en mealõ_ : Celebrimbor faisait confiance à Annatar et il avait bien raison."

Bror le fixait d'un oeil interrogateur, mais demeurait silencieux.

"Oui bah c'est pas moi qui choisis les exemples !"

"Je suis fatigué."

"Bon, passons au mot suivant, dit Rolf en suivant avec son doigt : _me…_ _mel…_ _mellon_."


End file.
